She Was Like Fire(I Want the Heat, and the Light, And I Want the Burn)
by JulieandBeau4ever
Summary: So, he lets himself fall into a routine of waking up, going to work, coming home, and repeating the same thing daily unless he was running low on food, then he'd make his run to the grocery store, before going back to his mundane life. That's why he wasn't surprised when Julie Black comes crashing back in his life, carrying a duffel bag, and wearing a warm smile.


**She Was Like Fire (I Want the Heat, and the Light, And I Want the Burn)**

 **Summary: So, he lets himself fall into a routine of waking up, going to work, coming home, and repeating the same thing daily unless he was running low on food, then he'd make his run to the grocery store, before going back to his mundane life. That's why he wasn't surprised when Julie Black comes crashing back in his life, carrying a duffel bag, and wearing a warm smile.**

* * *

 **Chapter One:** **Come Home 'Cause I've Been Waiting For You For So Long**

 _"Home is where you go to find solace from the ever changing chaos, to find love within the confines of a heartless world, and to be reminded that no matter how far you wander, there will always be something waiting when you return."_

 **― Kendal Rob**

* * *

Beaufort Swan thinks he's settling pretty well into his post-college life.

He has a job working as a librarian and he writes on the side.

He doesn't have much of a social life, spending his nights at home with his books, listening to classical music, or watching old television.

But Beau had never been the most social person to begin with.

So, he lets himself fall into a routine of waking up, going to work, coming home, and repeating the same thing daily unless he was running low on food, then he'd make his run to the grocery store, before going back to his mundane life.

That's why he wasn't surprised when Julie Black comes crashing back in his life, carrying a duffel bag, and wearing a warm smile.

"Hey, Beautiful," she greets, shoving her way past him, into his one bedroom apartment, "Did you miss me?"

Beau couldn't help but smile.

* * *

"There's not a lot of room," Beau says, slowly.

Beau wasn't exactly rolling in money and there hadn't been a need for much space.

After he and Edythe broke up, Beau hadn't really seen the point of getting back out there. He was kind of like Charlie in that way.

Meant to be an eternal bachelor.

So, he rented an apartment with a single bedroom, a bathroom, and a kitchen/living room.

Julie grinned, taking his hand in hers, something she always seemed to do instinctively.

"Don't worry about it," she says, "I can sleep on the couch,"

"Look." Beau clears his throat. "I'm really glad that you're here, but I think that maybe you should-"

"No," Julie interrupts, "Don't make me leave. Please? It'll just be for few days."

"Julie—" Beau starts, and Julie breaks out the puppy-dog eyes, "…fine, you can stay,"

"Thank you!" Julie beams, clapping her hands, "I'll get some pillows and a blanket for the couch,"

Beau sighs, nods, and begins counting down to the day she ends up in his bed.

She always loved to cuddle.

* * *

Julie makes breakfast in bed.

Beau wakes to find Julie sitting on the edge of his bed, holding a tray of food, with a rose between her lips.

"What are you doing?" Beau asks, tiredly, and Julie waggled her eyebrows, gesturing to the tray of food.

Beau rolled his eyes and pulled the flower out of her mouth.

"It's my way to thank you for letting me crash hear," Julie smiles in a way that is unmistakably flirtatious – a way that makes Beau suck in some air, makes him think of that night shortly after his break up with Edythe.

A night between him and Julie that he promised to never bring up again.

"You don't need to thank me," Beau says, softly and Julie ruffles his hair teasingly.

"Eat your food, Beautiful," Julie pressed a kiss to his cheek, before skipping out of the room, "You don't want to be late for work!"

Beau stared after her, bringing his hand up to his cheek, before shaking his head and getting started on his breakfast.

Best meal he'd had in years.

* * *

A few days turns into two months.

Julie would show up at his job, when he was finished, and the two would have dinner at some place in the city, because Julie wanted to explore. They would wonder around the city, Julie dragging Beau into stores, or to the movies, etc. Then they'd head back to his apartment, where Beau would tumble into bed, sleeping until his alarm clock went off.

Beau started noticing Julie's stuff scattered over his living room and cleared out a drawer for her to put her things in.

The way Julie smirked, made Beau wonder if that had been her plan all along.

* * *

It hits him suddenly— when they're eating together, in his apartment for once, and Julie is telling him about what she got up to while he was at work— that Julie was gorgeous.

She was just sitting there in red shorts and a black sports bra, without the slightest bit of embarrassment. Then again, Julie's never been ashamed of her body.

"Why're you looking at me like that?" Julie questioned, her eyes, brushing his leg with her foot under the table.

"No reason," Beau chuckled, taking a sip of his soda.

Julie smiled, and went back to her story.

* * *

"Let's go to the movies!" Julie exclaimed, bursting into the library, "The new Guardians of the Galaxy is out!"

Beau's co-workers shoot him weird look, which he ignores.

"Julie, I'm working," Beau said, and his co-worker, Emmett, slapped him on the shoulder.

"Go ahead and take off," Emmett said, glancing at Julie, "Your girlfriend looks really excited,"

"She's not my—" Beau started, but Julie interrupted him.

"Thanks!" she grinned, before turning to Beau, "Come on!"

"I don't know…" Beau trailed off, he was supposed to lock up tonight.

"Please?" Julie gave him those puppy eyes, leaning over the counter.

"Okay," Beau agreed, with a sigh, and she smiled, brightly.

"Yay!" she cheered, clapping her hands and jumping up and down.

Beau barely remembered the movie, but he remembers the feel of Julie's hand in his, as they shared the armrest.

* * *

Beau woke up to find Julie in bed next to him.

He was honestly surprised it took this long.

"I _missed_ you," Julie whispered, tucking her face against his neck, her arm draped across him "I always miss you when you go away. Why are you always leaving me behind?"

"I missed you too," He sighed, wrapping an arm around Julie, and allowing fingers to move up and brush through her hair, "I never notice how empty my life is without you until you're by my side reminding me full it is with you in it,"

"I want to stay." He feels something wet on his neck, and knows without looking that they're tears, "Please let me stay,"

"Jules," He felt a sharp pang in his chest and held her tighter, "Of course you can stay. Stop crying."

He spends the rest of the night rubbing her back and telling her to stay over and over until he realized that she was asleep and he sounded like he was begging.

* * *

 **Author's note: Please review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
